Always Loved By Me
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: When Reba starts to feel a little lonely because all of her children have moved out she gets the biggest shock of her life. Will she go through this by herself or will someone else be there to help her out whenever she needs it?


The fact that the house was quiet was still new to Reba Hart, since she had not once had a quiet house in eighteen years. The last time her house was completely quiet was before her first child was born. Since then it's been a loud and busy house, which she had gotten used to and even enjoyed. She always enjoyed the quiet when she could find it, but now that she was surrounded by quietness all the time she dreaded it. Jake, her youngest child and only son, had finished high school and three months later had moved into an apartment with his fiancé, Caitlyn. All three of her children were now on their own, leaving Reba to live alone in a house that once had all of her children and her husband under the same roof. The house then went from having Reba and the children under one roof, due to Reba's divorce with Brock, and slowly each one of her children moved out.

There was something so bittersweet about this part of her life. She always knew that there would come a time when all of the kids would move out, but she always thought that Brock would still be there. She wouldn't be lonely because she would have her husband there with her. That changed in 2001 after Brock had moved out of their house, into a condo, and had an affair. Once Reba learned that his mistress was expecting their child it was very clear to her that Brock was not going to be coming back to their home, not as her husband anyways. Although Reba struggled with issues of going through a divorce she never really thought about what her life was going to be like when she was living alone. She didn't think about it until after it had already happened.

The quietness seemed to drag on forever and Reba was praying that someone would come walking in through the front door. She didn't care who came walking in, she just wanted someone to. Reba laid on her couch with the television on but muted as she stared at the ceiling. She had already finished reading the book that she thought would take her a week to read, when it only took her two days to read. She wasn't quite ready to read another book but if no one came over soon she would be left with no other option.

Luckily for Reba, right before she picked up her newest book and opened it to start reading, the doorbell rang. The doorbell that she had forgotten she had because no one ever used it. Only her family, with the exception of Barbra Jean, would come over and they never even knocked. They just walked straight into the house and started a conversation. Reba excited that someone had come over to keep her company opened the door, but no one was there. She was looking eye level and no one was on the other side of the door. It wasn't until she looked down on the porch mat that she saw someone. A baby in a car seat. The baby had a white onesie on that had little pink roses and she was looking straight up at Reba.

Looking around Reba could find no one. Who would leave their baby on someone's porch like this and not tell anyone? They just rang the doorbell and left. It reminded her of a game that she used to play in high school and college, ding dong ditch, but she never left a baby on someone's porch. The worst thing that she had ever left on someone's door step wasn't even her fault. There was a hole in the porch and Brock's shoe got stuck and they had to leave without it before the person opened the door. Reba knew that there was no way she could leave this baby on the front porch step. Even though she was still shocked and confused she picked up the car seat by the handle and carried it into the house, as she then closed the door behind them.

As Reba looked down at the baby she knew that the baby could only be about three months old. She was little but she seemed like a happy baby. She was constantly smiling at Reba and that melted her heart. Reba picked up the baby and held her in her arms. She then picked up a small piece of paper from the car seat. The only thing that the piece of paper said was _take care of Abigail_. Reba held Abigail as she was in complete shock about what had just happened. Since Reba wasn't given and other information about who left the baby of Abigail herself, Reba wasn't sure what to do. She had never dealt with this type of situation before, which was probably a good thing. This wasn't the exact way that someone would want to have a baby, and in Reba's case all she wanted was company. When Reba looked down at Abigail and saw her smiling up at her all Reba could do was smile. She knew that they were brought together for a reason even if she wasn't sure of it. Reba smiled down at the baby as she wrapped her in her arms. "Well hello princess. You're such a beauty." Reba said with a soft smile as Abigail looked up at Reba and continued to smile.

It didn't take Reba long to decide that she was going to keep the baby and raise her as her own. After finding her on her porch as an orphan Reba felt a special bond, and knew that for whatever reason God wanted Reba and Abigail to be together. That's what Reba intended to do even though she knew how hard it was to raise a baby. There was a sense of relief when Reba noticed that it was only six in the evening. It didn't make sense to her how someone was able to leave a baby in a doorstep in the daylight and get away without noticing, but that didn't matter to Reba. What did matter was that she needed to go to the store and get some things for the baby, and that she still had plenty of time to get to the closest Wal-Mart, which was roughly ten miles from her house. Reba didn't like going out when it was dark since she was normally alone, but she still had roughly three hours before it got dark. She placed Abigail in her car seat, picked the car seat up, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door while locking it behind her.

When Reba got to Wal-Mart she was excited to go to the baby aisle. She had been going there recently to get clothes for her grandchildren, but now she was there for Abigail. Reba had Abigail, who was still in her car seat, in the cart and she was going to put the things that she bought in the part of the cart where older babies would sit. Walking through the clothing aisle for babies Reba saw a bunch of cute little onesies that she could get Abigail, since it appeared that she liked them. The first outfit that Reba placed in the cart was a plain hot pink onesie. She then found an outfit that had a giraffe face on the shirt and a giraffe butt on the tail, and a penguin outfit that was similar to the giraffe. Reba couldn't help but giggle when she saw the outfits, but she knew she had to get them. Reba continued shopping and by the time that she was done she had bought twenty different outfits along with some bottles and formulas. She knew that she still had a crib somewhere from when Kyra was a baby, the reason she didn't have Cheyanne's old crib was because Brock took it when Barbra Jean was pregnant with Henry. Reba knew that she had a bassinet up in the attack from when Cheyanne was a baby, so she was relieved that she didn't have to go out and buy any big items.

Reba's shopping trip took about an hour or so, but the whole time she couldn't quit smiling. There was something about raising another baby that made Reba happy, even if the baby wasn't biologically hers. Reba had a type of heart that many people didn't have. To Reba it didn't matter who you were but she cared for you and tried to help you out, and even if at one time she didn't get along with someone, if she was out and saw them she would still talk to them and make sure that they were doing okay. That was one of the things that Brock said made him love her so much, and even though their divorced now Brock still loved her for that because he knew that a lot of people didn't do what she did.

It didn't take long for Reba to check out and get home and when she did she was happy to spend time with Abigail and get to know her. She was sitting on the couch with the bags on the coffee table and Abigail in her arms. She was talking to her in a baby voice and Abigail was smiling up at her. Reba knew she couldn't understand what Reba was saying but she didn't care. That's when the front door swung open and Reba shifted her attention to the person standing in the doorway, who looked shocked that she had a baby.


End file.
